warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Prophecy Chatroom
Welcome to the Prophecy Chatroom! To enter, please type in a prophecy you know or part of. Prophecy: ______________________________________ ~ ~Jayfeather has logged on~ ~Dovewing has logged on~ Jayfeather- How could you do it???? Dovewing- What? Jayfeather- Steal my cookies!!! Dovewing- Did not! Jayfeather- Well, my cookie detector told me that. It's under your bedding. Dovewing- Is not! ~Lionblaze has logged on~ Lionblaze- What's going on? Jayfeather- Dovewing stole my cookies! Dovewing- Did not! Jayfeather- It's under your bedding! Lionblaze- Yeah, maybe it is... ~Dovewing has changed her status to: I HAVE NO COOKIES~ ~Ivypool has logged on~ Ivypool- I figured out the Dark Forest had a magical object. It was light brown with dark spots on it. Jayfeather- My cookies!! Ivypool- I don't think so. Your cookies have chocolate chips. ~Tigerstar has logged on~ Tigerstar- Wahahaha! The magic substance is mine. Jayfeather- Gimme back my cookies. Or else. Tigerstar- What can a BLIND medicine cat do to me? ~Firestar has logged on~ FIrestar- You mean MY bread. It was burned in the mysterious gray box. Leafpool has a gift with herbs, but not bread. Jayfeather- !? ~Hollyleaf has logged on~ Dovewing- Jayfeather, Tigerstar has your cookies somewhere. He's trying to steal our food Hollyleaf- Hey guys, I figured out something. It's called hacking. I'll show you how. I've already done it to Jayfeather's account. Tigerstar- Good job, for once Jayfeather- What? ~Brambleclaw has logged on~ ~Feathertail has logged on~ ~Leafstar has logged on~ Jayfeather- Who's Leafstar?? Leafstar- Who are these guys? Firestar- My clanmates. By the way, can I get some bread? Leafstar- No way, Jose Brambleclaw- Check this out: Jayfeather likes My Little Pony. Feathertail- I used to like it, but now I like Seekers and Survivors. It's so real! ~Hollyleaf has logged off~ ~Ivypool has logged off~ ~Jayfeather has changed his status to:MY LITTLE PONY STINKS!!!~ Jayfeather- I'll kill you, Brambleclaw! Brambleclaw- You wouldn't do that to your father, would you??? Jayfeather- You aren't even my father! ~Jayfeather has changed his status to: Fathers that are deputies are not cool.~ ~Brambleclaw has changed his status to:Blind cats aren't helpful, especially medicine cats.~ Jayfeather- Hey! ~Jayfeather has changed his status to: Brambles are prickly, especially when they have claws.~ ~Lionblaze has logged off~ ~Dovewing has logged off~ Feathertail- Come on, Brambleclaw. You've gotta find out some day that no one likes you. Even Squirrelflight cheated you! ~Feathertail has logged off~ ~Squirrelflight has logged on~ ~Firestar has logged off~ ~Tigerstar has logged off~ ~Leafstar has logged off~ Brambleclaw- SQUIRRELFLIGHT!!!!! I'll get you!!! Why did you cheat me?????? Squirrelflight- Well, DUH. I wanted a mate. Now, I've got Ashfur. We have 3 kits by the way. Brambleclaw- What???????? Squirrelflight- Yes. Meet Sunkit, Moonkit, and Heatherkit. ~Brambleclaw has logged off~ ~Squirrelflight has logged off~ ~Dovewing has logged on~ ~Lionblaze has logged on~ Dovewing- And now, for peace and quiet. ~Skywatcher has logged on~ Jayfeather- Uh, I don't think so. Skywatcher- Hi guys! Lionblaze- Uh, Hi Skywatcher(Whoever you are) Skywatcher- I have come to tell you something. Good thing that only the three of you are here. Dovewing- What? Skywatcher- That there was never a prophecy involving you three! ~Jayfeather has changed his status to: WTH~ ~Lionblaze has logged off.~ ~Dovewing has logged off.~ Jayfeather- So, does that mean that I don't have special cookie making powers? Skywatcher- Yep. ~Jayfeather has changed his status to: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!~ Skywatcher- Dear Jayfeather, don't you know that you weren't born blind? Jayfeather- Really? ~Cinderpelt has logged on~ Cinderpelt- Shut Up, Skywatcher! Jayfeather doesn't need to know this. Jayfeather- Skywatcher! Tell me, please! Skywatcher- Well, first of all, your mother was a kittypet. Then, Squirrelflight brought you to the Clan, where Leafpool tried to feed you deathberries. But, she added tansy by mistake, so you turned out blind. Everyone knew this, even Lionblaze and Hollyleaf. ~Skywatcher has logged off~ Jayfeather- NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! ~Lionblaze has logged on~ Lionblaze- Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, '''I '''stole your cookies. They were amazing!^^ Jayfeather- But how are they under Dovewing's bedding? Lionblaze- I put them there, and then ate them. Your so-called cookie detector didn't know that. Jayfeather- Oh, I'll get you, Lionblaze!!!!! Lionblaze- Try to. It's not possible! ~Lionblaze has logged off~ ~Jayfeather has logged off~ Category:Sea's Fanfictions